


Creepy Little Bugger

by virgo_writer



Category: Firefly
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Friendship, Gen, Heroism, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgo_writer/pseuds/virgo_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne plays hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepy Little Bugger

Jayne was making his way to the galley when he heard it. A loud scream followed by a pointed rebuke.

"No. No. No," a familiar voice said. "This is not your home. NOT your home.

"You are a trespasser," the rebuke continued. "You are not welcome here. 

"You must leave at ONCE!

"GO!"

Jayne chuckled to himself, following the sound to the passenger dorms. Two of the rooms were closed, and through the third doorway he could see the crazy girl standing on her bed wagging her finger at the corner as she gave her invisible foe a stern telling off.

He smirked, leaning lazily against the doorframe. "You need a hand, Crazy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She turned towards him, her expression grave. "I have asked him nicely," she said seriously, shaking her head. "He will not vacate the premises, despite multiple requests. He has been put on notice since yesterday evening.

"You leave me no choice," she said, turning her attention back to the corner. "If you will," she said, waving her hand at him and nodding solemnly as indication for him to precede with the next step.

Jayne shook his head and pushed off the doorframe into the room, only sparing a moments thought for what Mal would think if he caught him there. He joined her in examining the corner, grimacing a little at the sight of her trespasser. It was one of those nasty hairy looking ones like they got sometimes back home. Probably something they'd picked up back on New Melbourne, which was about as notorious for the little buggers as their namesake back on earth-that-was. 

Still, it weren't like he was afraid o' them - not like little Kaylie - even if they did give 'ima bit 'o the heebie-jeebies.

He caught the thing in his hands, shuddering a little as he felt eight hair legs skitter against his palms.

"C'mon, mate," he said, as he tried to decide what fate to give the creature. "Time for you to go swimmin'."

The room's little crazy girl occupant gasped, her hand landing on top of his like a desperate plea. Her expression was stricken. "The arachnid is aquaphobic," she told him. "You mustn't," she went on. "He doesn't know how."

Jayne snorted in derision, not quite so amused by her crazy little antics now that he had the thing crawling on him (even if it were contained). "You got any better ideas?" he asked snarkily.

She nodded, getting that dreamy look in her eyes like she wasn't all there. "Sid would like to see the universe," she told him. Times like this he thought his moniker quite apt. And to think that she'd almost fooled him into thinking she was a regular girl who was scared of nasty critters hiding under her bed.

It took him a moment to decipher what she was trying to suggest, digging through her words for their intended meaning. "You want me t' send 'im through the airlock?" he guessed, eying her dubiously.

She nodded. He sighed resignedly.

"Mal ain't gonna be happy."

"All recriminations are upon the girl," she assured. She looked stern and regal, giving him the sort of look he knew not to argue with. It passed a moment later, replaced with a pleading little girl expression that reminded him of his baby sisters. "He will see the stars?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah," he nodded reluctantly. He couldn't say no to a little girl, not with her eyes all big an' pleadin' like that. He glared down at his closed hands, unwilling to meet her eye. 

"C'mon, you creepy li'l bugger," he said. "Time to see the stars."

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure whether they still have spiders in the 'verse, but knowing my luck they'd probably survive. And I doubt any girl, crazy or otherwise, really enjoys sharing her abode with a spider.


End file.
